Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board and a method of inspecting the printed circuit board.
Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board such as a suspension board having a circuit includes a metal support layer, a base insulating layer, wiring traces and a cover insulating layer in order. If a wiring trace of such a printed circuit board is defective, connection reliability is reduced. Therefore, whether the wiring traces are defective is inspected.
During the inspection, the printed circuit board is irradiated with light from a light source unit of an inspection device, and an image of the wiring traces of the printed circuit board is produced by a camera unit (see JP 2012-59756 A, for example).